


Different

by TSsweets13



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dark Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, F/M, Hardcore, Oral Sex, Shibari, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Marvin has been different lately. Hiding himself away and bit speaking. Everyone thinks he’s just creating new tricks. And in a way he is creating something. Plans for the lovely maid who comes in and takes care of the home he and his brothers share a couple times a week.
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent / OC, Marvin the Magnificent / Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of normally sweet characters going dark. And this is something I’m so proud of. Enjoy.

Marvin was...different lately. Everyone could see it. He hid himself away in his room. Working on tricks he said. But his brothers with whom he resided had a feeling that he was doing more than just that. But none of them said a word. He had moments every now and then, but he always came out of them. But it didn’t seem to be coming out of this one. And nobody knew what to do…

—

The magician sat at his computer and just stared endlessly as she scrolled through the darklit webpage. His mind whirring with thoughts. Thoughts he always fought against. 

They were wrong. 

They were dark. 

They weren’t _him._

Oh but they were. As his recent browsing history told. These darker thoughts were all consuming. He lied that he was working on his magic...that usually got his brothers to leave him alone. And then he did this. Just scrolled through these pages. And thought. 

He let his thoughts consume him. He didn’t do much but think. Because, how could he act on these thoughts? He couldn’t. Could he? No, that would be worse than even having them to begin with. He had no idea what to do...he was lost...the marks on his forehead burned with unreleased power. He hadn’t performed magic in days...or was it weeks. Ever so often he noticed something levitate. Just his magic using itself so the burning would go away. 

He felt like a fool, he wasn’t doing the thing he loved most. What kind of magician was he? How could he be Magnificent if he didn’t do the very thing which made him such? 

That just made the brooding darker. He could swear he saw his mask, which sat diligently beside him on his desk grow darker as the days wore on. But it was probably just his tired eyes from staring at a computer screen for so long. He wasn’t usually one to do so, after all. 

He just wondered what he was going to do about his problem? These thoughts which pestered and consumed him. How could he face the world let alone his family unless he tackled this dark side of himself? 

—

Salacia Tianna was a relatively happy young woman. And even when she was unhappy she never let the world see it. She wore a sweet smile all the time. Even when she was working...as she often dealt with people…in their own homes. 

Cleaning was hard work, especially the larger estates that Salacia worked in. What made it all the more difficult was how finicky some of the homeowners could be. Preferred scents, standing over her at times, or just plain nitpicking every detail. But Salacia understood...to the best of her ability...why they would be that way. She just let it roll over her and worked her hardest. 

Today she was heading to one of her best (and to be honest favorite) clients homes. The Septic brothers were a rather oddball bunch of men, but despite their slightly manic ways and the strangeness of five brothers still living with each other once out of their parents' home, they were a great bunch of guys. Even the one named Anti (who took a long, long while to get warm to her) was a rather fun person once you got to know him and his, in all honesty, dark sense of humor. 

Salacia loved the days when she worked for the Septics. If they were there, one of them could often be found following her around, not to check her work, but just to chat with her about any and everything. And they never treated her like ‘the help’ or a lesser person in spite of the fact that she was indeed their maid. They were just pleasant to work for and she enjoyed the days she had to work for them. 

So she was looking forward to today. 

She headed up the walkway to their door and pulled out her wool key ring. Each place she had a key for had its own keychain. The Septics had an Irish flag (even though Heinrich happened to be German) it just fit them. She unlocked the door and announced her entry like usual. 

“Wonder Maid Service.” 

After she announced herself she headed into the kitchen and set her handbag down. She put on her red and white polka dot rubber gloves and stretched. It was time to get down to business. If anyone was home they would wander down eventually. 

—

Marvin couldn’t believe himself. How could he be plotting such things? Wanting such things. These dark desires were ruining his life. He groaned and dug his hands into his messy mint green and dark brown hair. He hadn’t even been bothering to put it up as of late. He was still sitting at his computer desk and he was finding it hard to fight off these terrible thoughts. He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. He was thankful he was alone in the house today. 

It was just as that thought crossed his mind that a loud voice broke through the silence of his despair. 

“Wonder Maid Service.” 

“Fock.” He cursed under his breath. 

How could he forget? Today was the day that SHE came around. How was he going to survive the day? Usually he would go and talk to her, entertain her with tricks. But with his mind like this...there was no way he could do such…

—

It was rare that Salacia was alone in the Septic household. It had happened before, but not often. It’s not that she was unable to work when she was alone...in most other homes she preferred it. Didn’t always get it but preferred it. But in this home...it made her feel weird. She scrubbed the sink and sighed softly. May as well get to hard work. 

—

Salacia had been working hard for over an hour, the Septic homestead was one of the largest homes she worked in, and now it was time to work on their rooms. This was one of the only homes that she did any extra work in. Like laundry every other week, linens and towels. She did it in a meticulous pattern, room by room as they each had their own sets and were...possessive was the best word she had for it. 

She had done every other room...save for Marvin’s. Well, his room was the last in the Hallway. She knocked on the door, even though it was obvious no one was home, he would have come down to visit with her if he was, but it was only polite. 

“Maid Service, coming in for your linens.” She said and gripped the handle. 

An odd feeling settled in her stomach as she turned the knob and began to creak open the door (she should take some WD40 to those hinges). The room was dark behind the door save for the glow of the computer. Odd he must have left it on. As she stepped inside her usual smile on her face. Only for it to drop as the door slammed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia has stumbled upon this new Marvin. And lo the smut begins.

Salacia spun around to see someone in the shadows. Based on the outline of the mask he wore it was obviously the room’s owner. She felt her rapid heartbeat slow down a bit. 

“Marvin?!” She exclaimed, “Holy Hell, man, you scared me.” 

She had always had a more casual rapport with the Septic men. 

“I do apologize, Salacia.” Marvin said, but his voice was...different, his Irish lilt was still playful like usual...but it had a slightly menacing undertone that Salacia could not help but notice. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him, worry for the man she would consider a friend, her employment by him and his family notwithstanding. 

“Of course, Salacia, I’m fine. Just perfect.” He said and stepped forward to where she could get a look at him. 

The first thing she noticed was his mask. It wasn’t the same as it always was. This was a new mask. It was half black and half white and had both gold and red swirling designs on it. It was beautiful...but held a dark note to it...kind of like his voice today. She swallowed thickly, there was something different about his blue eyes behind that mask today. 

“That’s a new mask.” She commented, “It’s cool.” 

She felt awkward under his eyes. She bit her lip and shuffled her feet. Marvin to this moment to cross the room towards her. Now he was standing right in front of her. 

“M-Marvin?” She asked. 

There had always been something otherworldly about the magician, there was no doubt about that, but today it was like that quality was ramped up to eleven. It made her shiver. 

“Is...is there something you need?” She asked him. 

“Yes.” He said his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Fr-From me?” She asked, she was beginning to recognize what that spark in those eyes was. 

“Yes.” He said again. 

He had come to a resolution with himself. 

“Wh-What d-do you want from...me?” She asked her voice was soft and her body felt so small under those eyes, not to mention their height difference, it was only a couple inches truly but in this moment it felt ten feet especially when he reached for her, one hand on her upper arm, the other on the back of her neck.

He had decided to embrace this new side of himself. 

“Tell me no and I won’t.” He said his voice dark but words sincere. 

Salacia for once in her life fell silent. She could feign ignorance, like she had no idea what he was saying, what his actions were alluding to. But it would truly be a lie. She knew. Probably from the second he stepped into her personal space she knew. 

She knew that he was going to pull her into his body by his strong grip on her arm and her head up by the grip on the back of her neck so he could crash his (admittedly soft) lips onto hers. Salacia was stiff at the sudden attack to her lips. She was frozen for a moment. She could hardly bring herself to respond to the kiss before he broke away. He didn’t seem deterred by her lack of response. He began to walk her back towards his bed. She was letting him. 

It would be a lie to say that Marvin was unattractive. In fact she had thought about something like this before. But it was never like this. He was never this...dominant. 

That was it! 

That was the spark in his eyes. Dark domination. He was in total control. And her naturally submissive side was taking over. She looked up at him and swallowed thickly. She didn’t know if she could handle this with him. He smirked at her shyness. Still, she didn’t say no. 

He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of one of his hands. “You truly are beautiful.” He said his blue eyes sparking with magic which confused her and that dominant edge. 

She bit her lip and flushed before opening her mouth to try and respond but the only sound that escaped her was a tiny squeak. He chuckled and leaned in kissing along her jaw. 

“Don’t worry.” He said, “I won’t hurt you...badly.” 

She shivered and her hands moved to grasp the white button up he wore. She didn’t know what to do. She was enjoying his actions...but this was wrong. He was...wrong. This wasn’t the Marvin she knew. He was so dark. It should frighten her. It did frighten her. But not as much as it should have. The further his lips traveled the less frightened she became. But also the more frightened because of the fact she was letting him do this...and she was enjoying it. 

She had no idea what his words meant...but by the way his lips trailed along her neck...she knew what that meant. She should stop this. She had to stop this. She was practically his servant. She was the help. Under his (and his brothers) employ. It wasn’t right. 

“Marvin…” she managed to gasp out to gain his attention. 

The magician stopped his attention on her neck and hummed to acknowledge that she had it. After which he went right back to kissing the tender skin. 

“We...we can’t…” was all she could get out as he began to nip at the sensitive flesh above her collarbone. 

That made the green haired man pause. He pulled away from her neck and looked directly into her eyes. She shrank back a little bit from the power behind those eyes. She felt her breathing pick up as he studied her face. 

“You’re just saying that because you believe that’s what’s expected of you...of us.” He stated firmly, leaving no room for arguments, “Why can’t we? And who says?” 

Salacia opened and closed her mouth several times...looking like a fish out of water, she was sure. She felt foolish that she had no argument, nor bravery to even speak up...no not bravery...that wasn’t the word...desire...that was it...she had no desire to speak up even her small arguments against this. She bit her lip and looked away, his burning eyes making her feel small and shy again. He gripped her chin and made her look at him again. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t agree to.” He said and rested his forehead against hers, his blue eyes burning into her silver ones. 

He kissed her lips in a more tender way than he had before. And this time he held his lips there until she kissed back. And she did kiss back. She had wanted this...something like this, with him, for a long time. She didn’t expect it to ever happen...let alone like this. 

He pulled away and stared at her again, those blue eyes dark with lust and dominant passion.

“You can tell me to stop at any time and I will...but after this moment I won’t slow down.” He moved his hands down and gripped her hips, “Do you understand?” 

“Ye-yes…” She stuttered. 

He gave her hips a squeeze and smirked, “Yes what?” He purred. 

“Yes...yes sir...I do.” She stammered her voice a tone unlike any she’d heard come from herself in her life, but it made the man before her smirk wider. 

He stroked her cheek once again and then dug his hand into her hair and gripped it before pulling her into a rough kiss. Salacia practically melted. There was something in this new, different, dark, dominant personality of his that she found herself giving into. She kissed back quicker this time and she could feel the smirk to his lips. She didn’t care though as he practically forced her mouth open with his to deepen their kiss. She was gripping his shirt like her life depended on it. It was the only thing keeping her grounded at the moment. 

It wasn’t long before he grew tired of kissing and broke away leaving her feeling...empty. Salacia looked at him with needy silver eyes. She could feel the chuckle he let out at the sight of her...already becoming such for him. He tilted his head and she could see his eyes practically glowing blue with an unknown...unearthly power. Salacia backed up a bit until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Before she could speak the top button of her work uniform dress popped open. She jumped. 

Marvin smirked. 

“Did you think I was just your average man?” He asked his dark lilt full of amusement. 

The next button popped open. She was frozen in place as the next few buttons came undone. He licked his lips as he was getting peeks at her body from between the two sides of her mint green uniform dress. The buttons kept popping open and she couldn’t speak. He was actually magical? That didn’t make sense. Magic wasn’t real. Was it? 

It had to be...it was the only explanation for the glow to his eyes and the buttons on her dress. Speaking of her buttons the final button popped open and her dress hung slightly open on her body. She bit her lip and stared at him. 

“Do I frighten you?” He asked his hands fiddling with the fabric of her dress. 

“I...I don’t know…” she stammered. 

Marvin chuckled and slid the dress down her shoulders and off her body. Salacia gasped and went to cover herself. She knew he had been basically preparing to strip her like this but it still stunned her and made her shy...she wasn’t the picture perfect body type. 

“No.” Marvin ordered her and took hold of her wrists. 

That firm one word instruction was all she needed to shakily lower her arms away and let him see her. She wasn’t wearing anything special or sexy...it was a work day after all. She was in a pair of purple and blue striped boy shorts and a mismatched plain baby pink bra. She felt her face flush and turned her head to the side, unable to look at his reaction. 

Marvin chuckled once again and gently gripped her chin and turned her head to face him. “Do you honestly think that I was expecting fancy lingerie or that I’m disappointed in what I see?” He asked. 

“Well…” she’d had some bad experiences with men in the past. 

His other hand rested on her shoulder, “It’s a nice thing to see...but it truly is...what’s…” he slid her bra strap down her shoulder, “...underneath...that matters in the end. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I...I suppose...s-Sir…” she had almost forgotten the moniker. 

He chuckled and leaned in nipping at her jaw. 

“Trust me, you won’t be wearing these for much longer.” He said with a dark grin. 

Salacia squeaked as both of his hands moved to grip her hips, pulling her barely clad form against his own. She looked up at him feeling shy yet sexy all at once. His hands began to wander her body (relaxing her a bit more) before they came to rest ok her upper back, right over the band of her bra. He began to fiddle with the catch. Not using his magic, no, he felt it more fun to remove her undergarments by hand instead. 

He kept his eyes on her face and pulled her bra away and smirked at how red her face became. But his eyes drifted from her lovely face and down her body to take in her breasts and he had to smirk as he saw the bars through each of her nipples. So...this shy, sweet girl he had grown to know through the roughly two years she had worked for him and his brothers had a dark side of her own. He set his hands on her upper chest and stroked his fingers down making her shudder as his fingers brushed over the tender buds. He didn’t need to say a thing...those actions spoke volumes. 

He lowered his hands now and gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down her hips and she didn’t need to be told to shimmy the rest of the way out of them, she did so on her own. He smirked at her and caressed her hips and leaned in licking along her collarbone. She let out a low whine as he began to nibble at a particularly tender spot on her body. 

“Get on the bed.” He ordered as he pulled away. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. With a quick ‘yes sir.’ She climbed onto the mattress, which was surprisingly soft. She crawled upwards and turned over to stare up at the dominant male before her. She could feel the air of the room, charged with sexual tension. She couldn’t deny that Marvin acting this was was a turn on, it was just so totally opposite of his usual demeanor, which was what made her unsure at first. Still, she trusted that even this version of Marvin would never truly hurt her. 

Marvin undid the cuffs of his white button up shirt and began to roll them up, slowly, meticulously, watching her watch him. She recognized the power differences at play here. She was completely nude (having kicked her shoes off before climbing onto the bed) while he was still fully clothed. He held all the power in this dynamic. Yet still...she could tell him to stop and he would. He had made that perfectly clear. 

And she wasn’t asking him to stop. 

After his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, a sight that excited her more than if he had just taken the shirt off entirely, Marvin looked her over. Red hair slightly messy from his gripping it earlier, pink lipstick even messier from his kisses, silver eyes wide with desire, body exposed, posture submissive yet coy, he was certain she didn’t even realize she was seated in such a teasing way. He smirked at her and walked over to the side of the bed. He trailed his fingers up her leg making her shiver. 

“You’re stunning, pet.” He said to her, the sweet name falling ever so easily from his lips, and despite its sweet nature the darkness of his current tone made it sound practically filthy. 

She swallowed thickly and managed to stammer out, “Th-Thank you, Sir.” She said not forgetting the moniker of his for the moment. 

He gave her a dark, but still somewhat tender smile. “I bought some things that I’m just dying to play with.” He said, “But...there’s still something missing.”

“What...what’s that, sir?” Salacia asked her voice shaking. 

Marvin held his hands out and a rope, black as night, appeared in them, he gripped it tightly and gave it a taut tug. He gave her a wicked grin as she fled another shiver roll through her body. 

She still didn’t back out. 

He opened his hands as his eyes began to glow again as blue shimmering magic appeared from his palms as well. The rope then began to move on its own, floating in the air before wrapping around her body like a python and guiding her to contort into the position he wanted her in, which happened to be the frogtie position but with a bit of extra rope tied around her abdomen around her breasts to accentuate their plentiful size, her entire front was exposed to him and she was unable to hide away. She looked up at him and felt her body flush at the heat in those blue eyes. 

“Perfect.” He declared. 

Salacia wondered what he was going to do to her. But whatever it was…he wanted to see everything. She looked up into his eyes as he levitated a box over to him and set it aside on the bed. Marvin hadn’t been thinking when he ordered these things. He had no idea if he would ever use them...but now...now he would...and he was going to enjoy it. The first thing he pulled out of the box was a bright red ball gag. He saw her eyes widen. He moved towards her. 

“Open.” He ordered.

She did as he said and let her mouth fall open enough for him to slip the gag in. He used his magic to fasten and tighten it around the back of her head. She whimpered around it. She knew he could see now just how much this was turning her on. She was a natural submissive and his different side was feeding it more than any man ever had before. He smirked but didn’t say a thing. The next thing he pulled out was a riding crop, then some wooden clothespins. She whimpered again. 

She whimpered even louder when he pulled out something that made her nervous and excited all at once. It was a metal but plug with a red rhinestone at the base of the grip. He smirked at how her eyes widened. 

“This is just a taste of the toys I bought.” He said and judging by the look in his eyes when he said it Salacia knew he was telling the truth, “Nod if you’re still okay with this.” He said, “Shake your head if you’re not.” 

Salacia nodded.

Marvin grinned and set the plug on the bed. He would get to it soon. He had to warm her up first. And he planned on doing just that. He reached out and began to trailing his hands along her body again. He traced them down her breasts making her shiver. The lightness of the touches was somehow even more filthy than if he had groped her hard. He lightly pinched one of her nipples making her gasp around her gag. 

“Mmm, you’re sensitive, aren’t you?” He purred. 

He knew she couldn’t answer him but still asked her the question just to watch her squirm. He pinched it harder making her moan a bit more. She shivered a bit at the feeling as he pulled the bud outward and let it go. She looked at him. Her body was bare and tied in a position that left her completely open to him, open for him to play with. She saw his smile twist...he knew what she had just realized. He licked his teeth in a dangerously sexual motion. She shook as he grabbed the same breast and leaned in nose to nose with her. 

“I’m going to enjoy myself with you.” He said with a dark chuckle. 

She let out a keening sound around the gag as he let go of her breast. He picked up the clothespins. He gripped one of her breasts and leaned in blowing on the nipple making sure it was hard. She watched him with wide eyes as he attached the wooden implement to her hardened bud. She let out a whine at the feeling. It was painful but through the sting there was still a note of pleasure. Sweet, sweet, taboo pleasure. Marvin’s smirk was wide and dark at the noise she let out, as well as the fact that she wasn’t shaking her head. She was enjoying herself. He repeated the actions with her other breast and stepped back. 

He licked his lips at the sight of her now. He saw her drooling a bit around the gag already and that made him chuckle. But what made his chuckle turn into a deeper growl was the sight of her slick covered lower lips. He reached out and flicked one of the pins just to make her jump. 

“You look the absolute picture of debauchery, pet.” He said his voice a darkened sing song tone.

She whimpered her cheeks aflame. She didn’t look away though. She was entranced by him. He conjured a string and tied it to both of the clothespins and after that he just left them be. Allowing her to just lay there with the sting on her nipples. He picked up the crop and the plug and asked her to motion with her head at which she thought he was going to use next. She motioned towards the crop and got a rather shiver inducing chuckle as a response. 

Marvin shook his head and dropped the crop on the bed and with a wave of his hand produced a bottle of lube. She whimpered at just the thought of what was sure to come. He set the items on the bed and grasped her hips and adjusted her to where her ass was a bit more displayed for him. He picked up the lube and clicked the cap open. He poured a proper amount on her pucker and began to rub with two of his deft fingers. She let out a whine. 

She’d played there before...but only with her fingers and only alone. She’d never had a plug let alone a cock in there before. And she had a feeling she would be experiencing both today. 

He rubbed more slowly working the area open before slipping the tip of his middle finger into it. She let out a shocked sound at the feeling making the man grin darker. He began to move his finger in and out slowly working more and more of his middle finger into her. Soon the whole finger was inside of her, but instead of playing with just that finger for too long he began to work in his forefinger as well. He was easing her for the plug but he wasn’t going to be too easy on her. 

He worked in the second finger and began to finger her asshole smirking as he heard her let out a moan. “Oooh, somebody is a bit of a dirty bitch, aren’t they, pet?” He purred. 

Her face was red but she couldn’t hold back the sounds he was pulling from her by his fingers actions. All too soon he pulled them out making her let out a whimper. He picked up the plug and lubed it up before pressing the tip against her slightly loosened asshole. She wished she could bite her lip she felt so shy and exposed. He began to press it inside of her. It was a long drawn out cry that came from deep within her as he eased the plug into her, the stretch something she had never felt in her life. When it was finally seated inside of her he smirked and gave her ass a smack. 

“I was wrong before.” He said confusing her, “Now you are the absolute picture of debauchery. In fact…” 

He suddenly conjured his phone into his hand and waited a moment. Salacia was confused until she realized, he was waiting for permission. 

She nodded.

She had no idea why she trusted him to do such a thing but she felt like she wanted the humiliation of him taking a photograph of her in this moment. She took a deep breath as she heard the shutter sound as he did so. 

“You are a filthy, fucking whore.” He said making her flush as she knew she should be indignant, but her pussy gushed with every word. 

Marvin saw, after all, how could he not, with her body splayed for him in such a position. He licked his teeth once more and made his phone disappear before grabbing the crop. He began to slap it against his palm the sound filling the room, filling her mind. He grinned at how she shivered and stared up at him with wide, silver eyes. 

“Oh the things I’ve been dying to do to you.” He admitted and raised the crop and brought it back down the sound cutting through the air before it landed with a crack on her right ass cheek making her cry out around the gag, “You’re such a fucking tease. And teases deserve to be punished.” 

Salacia whimpered out an apology though she didn’t rightly know what for, she had no idea she’d been teasing him. How? All she did was her work and chat with him. But then again this Marvin was different. He saw things differently. She didn’t have much more time to ponder on that before he raised the crop again and landed a strike on her left ass cheek. She cried out again and jerked I’m surprise. 

She had played like this lightly before, furry handcuffs, very light spanking while having sex, light hair pulling...but never anything like this. Marvin was the kind of dom you only read about in the filthiest of erotica. And she couldn’t fight how much she was enjoying it. Marvin struck her ass again with the crop and again she cried out. Marvin seemed to enjoy her pained, pleasured cries...because she was still enjoying this torturous treatment. How sick was that? 

Marvin lavished her ass with the crop, loving how red and worried the skin was becoming. Finally he stopped his breathing heavy, but nowhere near as heavy as Salacia’s. He had the darkest smirk that she had ever seen on his face as he saw the small spot her wetness had begun to leave on the bed from her pussy practically gushing with lustful juices. 

“Only sick bitches get off on pain, you know, pet.” He said with a chuckle. 

Salacia whined a bit at being called out for how twisted she felt. He set the crop aside and trailed his fingers along her slit, swirling them around her engorged clit. She let out a louder whine at the teasing touches. 

“So fucking sensitive.” He said, his smirk could have cracked his face, “It’s like the on off button of a slut.” 

Salacia whimpered as he kept rubbing her clit adding just a touch of pressure. But that was enough to get her going. She moaned around the gag. Confirming his statement. He pulled his hand away making her whine at the loss of contact. He picked up the crop again and brought it down on her tender button. She squealed loudly and jerked at the pain. But like before there was that sick tinge of pleasure that went along with it. 

“I bet you liked that too, didn’t you, pet?” He asked his blue eyes burning into hers. 

Salacia felt humiliated as she nodded just making his grin even darker. 

“Twisted slut.” He said with a laugh. 

He raised the crop again and brought it down again making her jerk again. She cried out making him laugh. He did the same thing again three more times. The sound of the crop hitting her, her muffled cries, and his twisted chuckles were the music of the moment. Finally he tossed the crop to the side. Her clit was throbbing in sweet, sweet pain. And he still wasn’t done with it. He lowered his hand again and began to rub the tender button. 

The redhead let out a loud, lengthy whine as he did so. His ministrations were light for now...but they both knew he was just easing her into what was to come. All too soon he began to add pressure. And with how tender she was it was equal amounts of pleasure and pain. And he knew it. 

“That’s it, pet. Give in.” He said, “Just be the whore you and I both know you are.” 

She whimpered out what was probably a denial but it died with a moan as he rubbed her clit harder. He was moving his fingers slowly. He was drawing this out. But, still, she was soon teetering on that edge. He licked his teeth again and smirked. 

“Oh, is the slutty pet getting close?” He chuckled. 

All Salacia could do was nod. She was far past denying anything with him. She was truly a puppet on his strings. He kept rubbing, slowly, torturously. She could hardly stand it. Her thighs began to shake as he brought her even closer. 

“That’s it...that’s it...just stay right there…” he said, “You better not cum until I tell you it’s okay.” His voice was stern and made her shake in more ways than one. 

Her eyes never left his. She couldn’t look away from him. He wasn’t letting her off that edge, he was enjoying it too much. It was getting almost impossible to stand it. Salacia needed to cum this edging was almost painful. And Marvin was thriving on it. Finally he gave her his word that she could cum and at the same time he did she came with a scream of pleasure and pain as right when he said the word he used his magic to yank the string attached to the clothespins pulling them off. 

Her orgasm was huge. He had worked her up like a shaken soda can and she burst just like that, squirting for the first time in her life. She screamed around the gag like a mad woman her head tossed back. Her nipples were on fire and so was her clit. She was teased as the orgasm rolled through her and finally her body went lax she looked up at the man who had given it to her. She had soaked his arm and part of his torso with the gushing he had forced out of her. 

“Well now, did my slutty pet enjoy that?” He asked with a smirk. 

Salacia knew that he knew she had, he just had to humiliate her by making her admit it. She gave a nod as best she could her body was exhausted after such a hard orgasm. He merely laughed at her. He reached up and began to play with her sore nipples making her jerk and cry out. 

“We are far from done.” He said. 

He undid his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. It was long and thick. Bigger than any that Salacia had ever seen in her life save for in porn. And there was one other thing that she had only seen in porn about him...he had a Prince Albert piercing. She whimpered around her gag. 

“You gonna get me ready to go inside of you?” He asked her with a dark grin. 

She knew what he meant. And she felt her cheeks flush a bit. She nodded. She enjoyed the very act that he was asking her to perform. Most likely more than most women. He reached out and undid her gag and allowed her to loosen up her jaw and get her breath. With a few adjustments Salacia was on the floor and he was stood before her, still clothed but cock exposed and in her face. 

She hadn’t spoken a word since her gag was taken out. She was speechless by this new Marvin. He reached down and gripped her wavy, red hair and ordered her to open her mouth. She did just as he said and with his other hand he guided his cock into her mouth. There was precum leaking from the tip and she moaned slightly at the taste as he rubbed his head all over her tongue. Soon enough he was guiding it further into her mouth though. 

When he was halfway into her mouth he stopped and ordered her to suck him. And suck him she did. She closed her lips around him and gave him a hard suckle making him groan and that was one of the most beautiful sounds that Salacia had ever heard, and she had brought that sound out in him. He gave her hair a tug as a way of telling her to get on with it. She moaned and did just that. She couldn’t move much but she sucked on the tender shaft in her mouth and bobbed her head as best she could. 

The grip that Marvin had in her hair was tight and deeply arousing. She moaned around him. And suckled him. She was giving him her best and he groaned her name under his breath. That was one of the most amazing things that she could ever want to hear. He began to move his hips in time with her small bobs before he took control and began to thrust into her mouth. 

She opened her jaw wide and allowed him to completely control the moment. He thrust down her throat. She gagged a bit and did her best to dampen that reflex. Marvin groaned and kept thrusting. He could swear he could cum right down her throat at this moment, but no...not this time. He pulled out of her mouth watching her pant and gasp for air. He licked his lips and grinned darkly at her. 

“Mmm, you are good at that.” He said, “That mouth felt amazing, time to feel how amazing that cunt of yours has got to be.” 

It was only then that she spoke again. “P-Please…” She gasped. 

Marvin grinned, “Please, what?” He asked.

“Please...sir…” She panted, 

“Please sir, what?” He asked with a chuckle. 

Salacia whined, He was going to make her say it now. He stroked along her jaw and gripped her chin. He rubbed her lower lip making her shudder. 

“Come now.” He said, “Tell me what you want.” 

“Please sir...fuck me.” She finally managed to choke out. 

That made the man standing over her grin even darker. He lifted her with his magic and set her back on the bed. He crawled atop the plush bedspread and positioned himself above her. He smirked as she stared up at him. He leaned down and licked up her neck, biting a dark mark into her flesh. He smirked as she whimpered. 

“Please sir…” She begged again, her body craving him. 

He rubbed his cock against her and then he gripped his cock to lead it to her entrance. He began to prod at her. She whimpered loudly and he began to ease in. She clenched her fists behind her wishing that she could grip his shoulders, his hair...any part of him. He let out a hiss and leaned down and kissed her lips as he pressed fully inside of her. She cried out against his lips. She had never been so filled in her life. 

When he broke from her lips she stared up at him her eyes wide and full of wonder. Marvin’s eyes were glowing again his magic coursing through him at the amazing feeling of finally being inside of her. He slowly pulled back out before pressing back inside. Salacia’s mouth fell open and a lust filled cry rang out from her throat. 

His grin would be burned into her brain forever. As he began to thrust her mouth stayed hung open and those lusty sounds kept rolling out of her. Marvin held her hips and thrust. He was slow at first...but hard. She cried his name and as delicious as that was he had to remind her that he was in charge. He swatted her still sore ass and she corrected herself and called him ‘sir’. 

One of his hands travelled up her body and rested on her throat. She tensed for only a moment. He wasn’t putting any pressure yet, merely testing the waters. When she relaxed he gave it a light squeeze. Salacia gasped and tensed once more. She knew he would never hurt her, but this was still one thing she had never even thought about. He hadn’t stopped thrusting as he tested her. He released the squeeze on her neck. 

He gave another squeeze a bit tighter and she felt what it did to her. The increased sensitivity it caused. He released again. He waited a few thrusts and squeezed once more groaning as it caused her to tighten around him as he did it tighter once again. He held her for more time than the last making her make a shrill gasping sound. He let her go. He thrust harder into her. And gripped her throat tighter once more. Her body shook as it caused her pussy to go into overdrive. She felt like she was going to cum again. And Marvin...could tell. 

“Damn, I knew you were twisted, but you even surpass all my previous expectations now, dirty bitch.” He chuckled as he let her catch her breath, though it wasn’t about cutting off the airway it was squeezing the sides of her throat not her windpipe. 

She was panting hard as she stared up at him. She had never expected this of herself. She whimpered as his hand hadn’t left her neck and he hadn’t stopped thrusting hard into her quaking pussy. 

“Now you’re going to cum for me and then...I’m going to take that pretty, little plug out of your pretty, little ass and then I’m going to ram my cock in there until you cum for me a third time.” He growled, “Do you understand me?” 

Salacia whimpered louder unable to think of a single thing to say. He had her right where he wanted her and he was going to have her every way he could. All she could do to answer his rhetorical question was nod like a bobble head until his hand tightened around her throat once more. And when it did his hips sped up and his thrusts got harder. She opened her mouth to scream but only a wheezing sound came out. 

Her body shook as he fucked her harder. She let out a whine as he struck her g spot with the head of his cock, she could feel his piercing inside of her and it was amazing. And when he let her breathe again she panted out a plead to cum. He chuckled. 

“I already told you you could, silly pet.” He mocked. 

She didn’t have it in her to feel foolish right now all she could feel was the sex he was giving her. And when he gripped her throat again (there would be a mark she was sure) she couldn’t control her body. She shook all over as another orgasm began to roll over her. He let go of her throat at the perfect moment and she let out a scream of harsh pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her hard. She squirted once more, soaking his pants and the bedsheets below them. 

Marvin groaned and worked her through it with a few more thrusts before pulling out of her and grinning wildly at her as she whined at the loss. She stared up at him body wanting to rest but also screaming for more. He sat back on his haunches and reached for the plug which up to this point had been neglected. He grabbed the handle and gave it a teasing tug making her jump again. 

“Ahh!” She cried out. 

Marvin just chuckled again, “Relax pet, let me have the plug.” He said with a strange lightness to his dark lilt.

She did her best to relax her body as he began to pull the plug out. It felt even stranger than it going in. She was panting as it reached the thickest part of the plug. She whined when he pulled it all the way out leaving her hole twitching and still slightly open. He smirked at the sight. 

“Mmm, I think you need something inside there, don’t you?” He teased with a darker tone than she had heard him use all night. 

Even though she wasn’t gagged she didn’t speak. She couldn’t. She didn’t know how to articulate any part of what she was thinking. Marvin gripped her chin again. 

“I want an answer, pet.” He said. 

She just nodded like she’d been doing all night. This different Marvin had practically rendered the usually chatty Salacia mute. He grinned and grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her still slick pussy, coating himself in her juices, to make it easier to press inside of her. Sure the plug had helped to loosen her up...but his cock was still thicker than the toy had been. 

After he felt he was nicely lubricated he pressed his tip to her twitching asshole. She whimpered and stared up into his blazing blue eyes. Marvin had the most twisted of smiles on his face. He kept his eyes locked on her face while he pressed inside. 

He was slow with his, enjoying every inch by deliciously tight inch. When he was finally fully sheathed in her rear entrance. He sat there and leaned in kissing her lips as she whimpered at the strange feeling of someone deep inside of her ass. He pulled away and stared down at her. He set his hands on the bed beside her head and pulled out a bit before slowly easing back inside with a hiss. It felt so good. 

He began to move inside of her. As she loosened up enough for him to move a touch easier he began to thrust harder. He wasn’t going easy on her...but he wasn’t being a total brute. Marvin groaned. 

“Fuck your ass feels so good around my cock.” He groaned in a thick Irish purr. 

He could hardly contain his pleasure. He dug a hand into her hair and yanked it as he fucked her ass. Salacia let out cries the likes of which she had never heard herself make. This wasn’t uncomfortable like she would have expected...no, instead it was amazingly pleasurable. 

“That’s it...give in...be my dirty little whore.” He growled and leaned down biting her neck again.

She cried out in lust as he continued to nip along her neck as his thrusts picked up pace and ferocity. He continued to growl filthy things into her neck, calling her all sorts of names that should offend her, but with how amazingly he was fucking her, how good it felt she was so close to calling herself those things too if it would please him. 

It was as though he had read her mind because he yanked at her hair and leaned up to look into her eyes, “You’re my filthy, fucking slut, aren’t you?” He growled. 

She nodded, but that was not what he wanted. 

He yanked her hair even harder, “Aren’t you?” 

“Yes! Yes sir!” She cried out in reply not wanting to upset him, fearing most that he would stop. 

“What are you?” He asked her a sadistic grin on his face. 

“I...I’m your...your…” She began to stutter. 

“My what?” He said his grip tighter than before. 

“I’m your...filthy, fucking slut…” she whimpered her voice shaking a touch. 

It was humiliating...but arousing all at once to be completely controlled by the man above her. He grinned darkly at her. And gave her hair another good tug. 

“That’s right, and don’t forget that.” He ordered her. 

She shook her head, “I...I won’t, sir!” She swore in a high pitched cry. 

“Good.” He said and began to fuck her harder. 

She wanted more than ever now to touch him. And she realized now that that was part of his game. Part of his dominance over her. He controlled all the sensations she felt. And as torturous as it was...it wouldn’t be half as amazing if he didn’t. 

He kept thrusting harder and faster loving how she cried out for him. She balled her hands into fists and stared up into his eyes. She bit her lip as he kept a grip of her hair. His other hand moved down her body and began to rub at her still tender clit. She whined louder. 

“Oh fuck!” She cursed, she was being rocketed towards a third orgasm, just like he said he would do. 

How did he know that fucking her ass would do this to her? She had no idea, but she was relishing in this rough, dominant, dark moment. She screamed louder as he rubbed the sensitive nub harder. 

“Mmm, that’s it...your little ass is so fucking tight, I can barely fit in it.” He growled, “And I bet my slutty, pet is going to cum from me fucking her there, isn’t she? Hmmm? Gonna cum like a whore? From being fucked in the ass?” 

All Salacia could do was cry out even louder. Her vision went white and her toes curled as her third orgasm of the night crashed over her so suddenly she had no time to mentally prepare for it. It was all she could do to stay conscious after it had finished quaking over her. Marvin groaned and pulled out of her ass. She whined confused until she saw him stroking his cock fast and hard. And finally he came his eyes locked on hers as he covered her face, chest and stomach in ropes of sticky, white pleasure. 

Salacia was laying there still tied her mind fogged from the intensity of the afternoons events when she heard a shutter click sound and whimpered, looking up at Marvin just in time for him to snap another photo of her on his phone wanting to commemorate the aftermath of his sexual onslaught. And all Salacia could do was lie there and allow it to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s post sex and things need to be figured out.

The ropes around Salacia’s body began to untie slowly. Bit by bit allowing her back the use of her limbs. Marvin tucked his cock back into his pants and stood over her with a bottle of lotion and a wet rag he had conjured up. He wiped her off and then helped her turn over onto her stomach and began to rub along her back, arms, and legs to soothe the aches and pains that being tied up for so long must have caused. Even after he had finished with that she could still barely move. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. 

—

Salacia awoke an hour later from being fucked silly by Marvin the Magnificent...the magician brother of the family she worked as a house cleaner for. He had been so different than she had ever known him to be. It was almost as though darkness had overtaken him. But in the moment she hadn’t cared as much as she probably should have. 

Their tryst had lasted a long time and had spanned over kinks that she didn’t even know she had. But he had given her every opportunity to turn back, say no, back out, anything...and she hadn’t done any of them. She had let everything happened...been an eager participant even...or as much as an eager participant as a bound woman could be. 

So now she awoke and lifted herself up on shaking arms. She looked around and found that the events of the afternoon had not been a dream. She was indeed still in Marvin’s bed, naked, but she was oddly alone in the bed. She looked around and saw the man that she had been thinking about sitting in his desk chair and watching her, fingertips on his hands touching as he sat. 

She looked at him and didn’t know what to say. She sat up in the bed and they just looked at each other. 

“I won’t tell anyone,” was the first thing he said. 

“Neither will I.” She said. 

Nobody would believe them anyway. And if they did they might judge them. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, his tone still held that dark edge, but he wasn’t a brute, he didn’t want to hurt her in any non-consensual way. 

“No...wore me out, but you didn’t hurt me.” She said with a soft smile. 

“Good.” He said and stood up walking over to his bed and leaning down kissing her again. 

She gasped that he still wanted to do such things after he’d had his way with her. Still she kissed back. He pulled away after a moment and stroked her cheek like he had before. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve fantasized about doing those things...and more to you.” He admitted. 

“I...I have to admit...I’ve thought about you that way before...but I guess I’m not as imaginative as you.” She giggled, still a bit orgasm drunk. 

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, “That will change, because I’m not letting you go now that I’ve had a taste.”

Salacia nodded with a shy smile. “I still have to finish my work...and now I have sex stains to wash out of these sheets.” She teased. 

He laughed and poked her nose like she was a cute animal. “It’s your fault for being so sexy.” He said. 

He helped her stand and redress. And gave her some Advil to help with the pain in her limbs if there was still any left. And as she began to gather the sheets he stopped her once more. He wanted her phone number. She gave it to him and he put it in his phone. He then gave her the choice over something that reminded her of a part of their tryst she had shockingly forgotten about. 

“If you want me to, I will permanently delete those photos.” He said. 

It took her a moment to think about it but what she said shocked them both, “Keep them. So long as you swear to me no one else will ever see them.” 

“Like I would share you.” He said and gave her a teasing swat on the ass before kissing her once again, “Dirty girl.” 

—

Salacia was finally home and was in the bathroom checking out her sex marks, luckily his hand hadn’t left a print round her throat when her phone went off. She walked into the living room and picked it up off her coffee table. When she opened the message she didn’t even need to read the text to know who the picture was from, she knew who that cock belonged to immediately, after all it had spent the afternoon in all of her holes. A picture of his rock hard cock was Marvin’s way of giving her his number. Along with the message: 

‘I’m getting off to those pictures and the ideas I have for the next time we’re alone together. Be ready, pet. I went easy on you this time.’

All Salacia could do was shiver and let out a soft moan in anticipation and impatience for what was sure to come when she next saw her new dom, Marvin the Magnificent.


End file.
